Devil's Labyrinth
by writer6886
Summary: Mephisto is out for revenge against Sasuke and Naruto. Teaming up with Akatsuki he sets his plan in motion. More Marvel crossovers
1. Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel Comics

I dedicate this chapter to my co-author Jesus.

Gathering

A man clad in red wearing a gold mask stood in the center of a desert. His hands began to glow gold as the area began to shake. Slowly a huge castle started to grow from the sand standing twenty feet tall and and forty feet in length the castle stopped. The front of the castle held the face of a hideous demon. The draw bridge fell allowing the man to walk in.

***

Deidara was waiting at a clearing for Sasori to show. The puppet master stayed back to take on Gaara's brother who attempted to stop them. The puppet master showed up not long after Deidara had. "So you made short work of the brat?" he asked.

Sasori shook his head and replied, "He has been poisoned and will be dead in three days."

"I see. So should we continue? I'm sure the rest of the Akatsuki is tired of waiting for us." Deidara asked looking at Gaara.

Suddenly a crow flew into the clearing kawing loudly. Sasori glanced at the crow curiously before replying. "Yes the sooner the better. I hate making people wait." Another crow flew in followed by two others, then three came in. Soon the clearing was covered in crows all staring at Akatsuki.

"What is going on?" Deidara asked nervously. "What are crows doing this far out in the desert?"

"I summoned them here." A voice called out. Both Shinobi turned in the direction of the voice to see a creature wearing a dusty brown hat, tan shirt connected to brown gloves which had straw hanging out. His pants and boots were black with straw around the seams. In his hands was a pitch fork black as night.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked threatening.

"You don't reconize me. Well it's no surprise I have changed a little." The creature replied.

"Orochimaru?" The puppet master asked surprisingly. It had been years since he saw his old partner.

"Ah you do remember me. Of course I go under a different name now. You can call me Scarecrow." Upon stating his new name the crows started kawing and flapping wildly.

As soon as the birds quieted down Sasori spoke again. "I heard you had disappeared as your village tore itself apart trying to get a new leader. Where have you been and what's with the change of appearance?"

"Where I've been is Hell, and the change is why I'm here. I have a proposition for you."

"Were not interested." Deidara replied. "We're quite busy with are own mission."

"Oh but its part of your mission. If you help my master he will give you Kyubbi."

Both Akatsuki members looked at each other in amazement.

"Your master? You serve some else now?" Sasori asked amazed that anyone could tame his former partner.

"If you knew him, you would also call him master." Scarecrow said with fear in his voice. "So do we have a deal."

Deidara looked at Sasori wondering what the next move should be. "The others are waiting for us."

"I'll send them a message that your be late." Scarecrow called one of his crows attaching a message to him. "Now tell the crow where to go and he will take the message that location."

Sasori did so allowing the bird to fly off. "Now what?"

"Now we prepare." Scarecrow said with a cruel smile.

***

Mizuke sat in his cell where he had been for four years of his life. He had been humiliated twice by Iruka his former best friend and Naruto the demon child. Once he had Naruto steal the sacred scroll for him and the second he tried to join Orochimaru. Both times he met failure and disgrace. To make matters worse, a faulty potion from Orochimaru left Mizuke unable to work and die slowly. He wanted vengence and all he was getting was death. A guard whistling a tune came over to Mizuke. "What do you want?" Mizuke wheezed.

"I am here to make you an offer." The Guard said smiling his eyes glowing red.

"What could you possibly have to offer me." Mizuke snapped glaring at the guard.

"Power, health, revenge, all your desires in exchange for two things." The guard answered with a smile.

"Yeah what's that?" Mizuke wheezed rolling his eyes.

"The first is your soul. The second is to kill Naruto."

Hearing the last part Mizuke smiled and replied, "Sign me up."


	2. I am Yinsen

Kankuro was on the ground dying of Sasori's poison. He was out matched against the puppet master and was going to die for his impaitience. His eyes closed before catching a glimpse of cloaked figure coming his way. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he sat up. Kankuro looked around finding himself in some kind of lab. He remember that he had been poisoned and was unable to move. Now he was able to freely move without even the slightest pain. Standing up Kankuro looked around the room finding a full-lenght mirror. Looking into the mirror Kankuro saw a metallic jar with a seal on his chest. The sand ninja lightly touched the seal surprised how warm it was. He wasn't sure what it was but he had a feeling it was keeping him alive.

Suddenly the door behind him opened as an old man carrying a tray walked in. Kankuro instinctively got into a battle position as the old man looked at him. Without taking notice to Kankuro's stance the old man walked over setting the tray down smiling, "Well I see your up. I was afraid I had lost you, but you pulled through like a trooper. Please please have seat, let me have a look at you." Kankuro carefully abliged sitting on a small stool. The old man checked his vitals and examined the unusual seal. "Amazing." He whispered. "This thing has worked out better the I had hoped. The poison has reverted slowly as well as increase your chakra."

"Yeah that's great but what is it and who are you?" Kankuro finally asked.

The old man looked up and smiled, "My apologies. I am Yinsen. A medical ninja before my retirement."

"Never heard of you." Kankuro replied.

"Couse not. You are young and a warrior ninja. I would be very surprised if you did. As for the seal on you chest it is what has been keeping you alive. I connected it to your heart to stop the poison. As I said it is working better than I could have ever hoped."

"Great when can it be removed?"

Yinsen frowned at the question, "It can't. That seal is the only thing keeping you alive. If removed you will go into cardiac arrest and die. I'm sorry." Kankuro looked down at the seal nervous about having it. "Please eat. You need norishment."

"Maybe later. I feel I just need to rest."

Later that night Kankuro laid awake in bed thinking about what Yinsen had told him, and about Gaara. He needed to get back the Sand Village and see what was being done for his brother, however to beat Sasori he needed a plan and his chakra increase gave him some ideas. Getting out of bed he walked over to Yinsen's room knocking lightly. The old man opened the door rubbing his eyes asking with concern, "Yes. Is everything alright?"

"I need your help with a project and I needed it as soon as possible. It's to save my brother." Kankuro replied in a solid tone.


	3. I am Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Marvel comics

I dedicate this chapter to My Lord and Savior.

Hinata ran down a dark hallway. Her blood pumping as she chased her quarry. Her Byakugan was activated as she set herself carefully ready for any attack coming their way. Suddenly a man lizard leaped out at her, its clawed swinging forward. Hinata dodged left attempting to find a weak point. A dark green tail from above came down crash into the ground catching Hinata in the shock wave. Hinata fell to the ground near a dark corner. Suddenly pain struck her heart as a man with red hair and green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses hovered above her holding a syringe. The lizard creature roared as it grabbed the man digging it's claws into him. The man screamed in fear before the shadow of a spider came down. Hinata awoke screaming in her bed.

It was the same nightmare she had been having eversince her last mission at Orochimaru's genetic facility. She had no way of knowing that what happened that night would change her life forever. A week after the injection Hinata began receiving unusual abilities. She was able to climb walls without using chakra, she was extremely flexible and able to shoot webbing out of her hands. Also she could sense danger better than her byakugan could ever sense. She shared this secret with Shino and Kiba hoping they could analyze her blood see if she was in danger and if the could train her. She made them promise not to tell anyone what had happened to her. She wanted this power she wanted to be better than the timid little girl she always was. She wanted her father and Naruto to be proud of her. "Hey Hinata!" A voice whispered outside her window making her jump. "Hinata you awake?" The voice called. Hinata got out of bed and rushed over to the window finding Kiba outside.

"I'm here. I'll be out in a second." Hinata said embarrased that she had slept later than she wanted. The training she was doing was extremely hard and tiresome, yet Hinata pushed forward knowing there would be a time her friends would need her new abilities. Hinata got dressed and quickly crawled out the window and down the wall. "I'm ready." She called to Kiba.

"I really wish you wouldn't crawl down like that. It makes me nervous." Kiba replied refering to her climbing down the wall.

Hinata looked down tapping her fingers nervously, "Sorry I thought it would be good practice."

Kiba looked at Hinata realizing he had upset her. "Hey I didn't mean like that. I'm sure it is good practice I just find it a little weird." Kiba said raising both hands. Kiba use to have a crush on Hinata and did value her friendship. He was always trying to support her and give her confidence. He also knew how she felt about Naruto which upset him at times, but he got over it. Right now Hinata was going through unexpected changes and needed her friends to support her and comfort her. "We'd better get to Shino he is waiting for us."

"Hai!" Hinata followed Kiba to a forest area where Shino stood watching all bugs in the area interested in their movements. Most particuarly he watched a spider creating a web. Taking out a jar Shino moved quickly capturing the spider. Shino had been studying all spiders he could find to get a better understanding of Hinata's situation. When Shino first saw the use of her new abilities he noticed there was more confidence to her. When he and Kiba suggested they should see the Hokage Hinata immediately turned the idea down. Shino remembered every word she had said that day. "No I feel different. Better. These abilities can be used to help us in missions. I won't be a hinderence with these abilities. You two can help me train. Please I am better this way." Shino and Kiba relectantly agreed. Kiba tested her abilities while Shino kept doing routine blood tests, wanting to know what was causing the transfomation.

"Hey Shino." Kiba said landing.

"Sorry were late." Hinata said nervously. "Anything new on my blood?"

"No. I have been studying multiple species of Arachni and have found nothing to compare with your sample. Have any new ablilties appeared?" Shino asked

Hinata shook her head. "No just the ususal."

Shino remained silent before replying, "I see. Hopefully that is the extent of your changes. What about mentally. Besides your confidence boost anything out of the ordinary?"

"No nothing new."

Shino's eyes remain locked on Hinata. "The nightmares still remain don't they?" The young woman replied with a small nod.

"I see. I'm worried how this will affect your next mission. Training against Kiba and myself you have done exceptionally well. Infact you could on an higher level than Neji at the moment but that is traing only. I hope you can remain stable in the heat of battle."

"I can. I have this new sense and with my Byakugan I can see or feel any danger." Hinata cried out quickly. Quickly calming down she replied, "I can handle myself. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Hey guys!" Kiba shouted. "Naruto is close by. He is coming home." Hearing that Hinata fainted.


	4. Naruto's Return

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Marvel

Naruto and Jiraiya walked down road to the Hidden Leaf village. Naruto had been gone for two years, training with the Sannin. He did take a break of a sort to retrieve Sasuke, taking him on an adventure that involved demons deadlier than even Gaara and Kyubbi. Now he was back and ready to join up with squad seven.

"Well, well Naruto. What have you been up to." A voice came from above. Naruto and Jiraiya looked up to find Kiba, Akamaru, and a figure covered in black and green with the leaf village headband on his forehead.

Naruto smiled, "Hey Kiba. I see your still carrying that mutt around." Akamaru growled lightly but knew that Naruto was just kidding. "So who is your friend?"

Kiba's jaw dropped as the cloaked figure's eyebrows knit in annoyance. "That's Shino you moron. Don't tell me you forgot him?"

"Hey who are you calling a moron! The guy is completely covered and it's been awhile since I last saw him!" Naruto shouted back.

"Yeah, two years. So tell me, you learned anything new or did you just slack off?" Kiba asked with a smirk.

"Want me show you?" Naruto countered.

"Bring it on!" Kiba said landing on the ground with Akamaru next to him. Naruto removed his backpack and got into a stance. Akamaru hopped onto Kiba using man-beast mimickery. The two quickly attacked Naruto using Fang over Fang which Naruto dodged easily leaping into the air climbing higher as the attacks kept coming. Immediately Naruto dropped down creating two clones preparing his Rasengan. Kiba and Akamaru charged downward at Naruto colliding into his Rasengans blowing both of them back. Kiba landed hard on the left as Akamaru landed on the right reverting back to his dog form. "Darn! You have gotten better." Kiba said standing up shaking his head.

"Yeah. I beat you rather easily. Looks like you need to do some training." Naruto laughed proud of his victory.

"I see you are still just as humble now as you were back then." Shino said landing on the ground. "I had hoped you would have grown up a bit. However if Kiba hadn't, why should expect anything different." Kiba looked at Shino and growled lightly at the comment.

Naruto just smiled at the comment and replied, "Are you asking for a challenge?"

Shino's bugs crawled out of his coat surrounding the area, "I don't know, am I?" Shino replied making Naruto begin to sweat.

"Um... where is Hinata? Isn't she usually with you?" Naruto asked quickly change the subject.

"Hey! that's right. Hinata was with us minute ago." Kiba said looking around.

Shino smiled beneath his mask sensing she was hiding behind a tree taking quick peeks at Naruto, but decided not to say anything about it. "She must have gone home she was up rather early."

"Well I'm anxious to get to the village and see how everyone is doing. Let Hinata know I'm back." Naruto said before walking on.

Shino smile as he replied, "That won't be a problem."

Hinata watched Naruto leave before slumping to the ground feeling like a coward.

Back in the village Sasuke and Lee were locked in a vicious battle. Lee had taken off his weights so he could keep up with Sasuke making the battle seem equal. Lee was charging in with a flying kick that Sasuke attempt to block only to get knocked straight into a wall. Lee raised a fist in triumph before Sasuke got up charging at his opponent restarting the fight. The battle intensified as Lee opened the first gate matching Sasuke move for move. The Uchiha leaped back letting loose his dragon blast that which Lee extinguished with his whirlwind kick. As the wind died down Lee looked around frantically for his opponent. A shadow in the sky alerted Lee too late as Sasuke's fist made contact on his opponent's face. Lee fell to the ground in defeat tired from the battle as Sasuke sat on the grass exhausted as well. "Wow that was great. I may have lost but next time the result won't be the same." Lee shouted throwing a thumbs up sign.

"Heh. I'll believe it when it happens." Sasuke countered however in his mind Lee was getting dangerously close to getting Sasuke to transform. A loud clapping soon got their attention as they turned to find Naruto walking toward them.

"Bravo show, however Sasuke your slacking." Naruto called out.

"Well look who is back in town." Sasuke smiled seeing his old friend.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted immediately standing up. "I've been wondering how you have been. I want to see how you have improved. Naruto I challenge you here and now!"

"Lee. You just had a fight with me. Give your body a chance to relax." Sasuke said finally standing up. "Then take on the loser." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What was that? Why don't we have a show down right here right now and see who the loser is."

Sasuke's smile disappeared as his eyes flashed with fear. "Nah. I'm worn out with fighting Lee. Another time."

Naruto looked away, "Yeah right, What a cowardly excuse."

Sasuke glared at Naruto desiring to shut him up but knew he couldn't risk the battle getting out of hand. With his demon form and Kyubbi locked in Naruto the fight could easily destroy the village. It was a risk he could not take. After moment of silence Sasuke suggested, "Hey lets hit Ichiraku ramen. I hear Iruka sensei is in that area."

Naruto turned around drooling. "Really! You gonna treat?"

"No. But I'm sure Iruka sensei will when he sees you."

"Awesome lets go!" Naruto shouted taking off. Sasuke shook his head grinning. "Hey Lee catch you later." The raven haired ninja said before walking over to Ichiraku's.

As soon as the two arrived they saw Iruka. "Hey Iruka sensei!" Naruto called out.

Iruka turned to find his favorite student running up to him, "Naruto? Well well long time no see."

"Yep. I just got in. Met up with a few familiar faces before seeing yours." Naruto replied.

"Well I'm glad your back. The village has been quiet without you."

"Yeah, I was starting to enjoy it." Sasuke called from behind receiving a dirty look from Naruto.

"Say what! I'm gonna make you eat those words." Naruto shouted.

Iruka started laughing at the two. "It's nice to know something's never change. Hey, Naruto how about I treat you and Sasuke to a bowl of ramen."

"Alright, that would be great!" Naruto shouted rushing toward Ichiraku's.

Sasuke smiled thinking how predictable Iruka and Naruto were before walking into the restaurant. Two bowls of ramen were placed in front of the boys allowing Naruto to dig in. "Hey how is Sakura?" Naruto asked in between bites. Sasuke remained silent staring at his bowl slowly stirring the food. Naruto stopped and looked over to Sasuke, "Hey what's up?"

Sasuke looked up, "What?"

"Your not eating. You sick or something?" Naruto asked.

"Not hungry." Sasuke said pushing his ramen to Naruto. "I'll catch up with you later in the training area. We'll talk more there. Catch you later Iruka sensei." Sasuke walked away slowly his head hung low.

"What's going on with him?" Naruto asked Iruka.

Iruka sighed before replying, "He and Sakura had a heated argument. The next day Sakura was call off to a mission. So they haven't had a chance to make up."

"What was the argument about?" Naruto asked with interest forgetting about his food.

"Don't know. I heard rumors but that was it."

"What kind of rumors?" Naruto pried.

"Not for me to say. I can't give you a false impression about what happened. It's best to get the information from Sasuke himself."

"Got it!" Naruto replied looking at the bowl of ramen Sasuke had left for him. Quickly Naruto scarfed the food down. "Thanks for the treat Iruka sensei. We'll have to do it again." Naruto hollered before taking off after his friend.

Sasuke was under a tree at the training grounds waiting for Naruto. He had a secret and only two people knew of it. Talking to Naruto was not an ideal choice but who else could he turn to? Who else could he talk his problems over with when it came to his deal with Mephisto and his relationship with Sakura. This time however Sasuke hoped Naruto would be mature about his problem. Unfortunately it was Naruto he was going to talk to. "Hey Sasuke. I'm ready to talk about this argument you had with Sakura." Naruto called immediately popping out of no where.

Sasuke closed his eyes then sighed heavily knowing he was gonna regret this. "A rumor got started that Sakura and I were sleeping together."

"Was it true?" Naruto asked absent mindedly.

"We're fifteen you moron! Of course it not true!" Sasuke shouted angrily. After taking a deep breath he continued, "However it did get Sakura wanting to talk about it. I didn't and it started this big argument. She stated she wanted to be prepared I didn't want to think about. Next thing you know where yelling at one another and said something's we didn't mean. Now she is on a mission and I'm worried about her."

"Why didn't you want to talk about it?" Naruto asked carefully.

Sasuke pulled his glove off revealing the demonic mark, "I don't know if I can. Or what the result will be. I'm scared and how can I admit that to Sakura. I enjoy being with her but now I'm wondering if it's best if she finds someone else." Immediately after his statement Naruto shot his fist forward connecting to Sasuke's face. "Ow. What was that for?" Sasuke asked rubbing his jaw.

"What do you think? You think your just Sakura's boy-toy. No she loves you and if you had been honest with her in the first place you could have avoided this mess. Yeah your girlfriend is scary when angry but with you she rational and understanding. All you have to do is tell her the truth." Naruto said to his friend.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with amazement. Last time he saw the knucklehead he was as dumb as a brick now he was intelligent. With a light laugh he replied, "You're right. Where'd you learn all that?"

"From Pervy Sage's books." Naruto said causing Sasuke to frown feeling like a fool to believe Naruto was more than a block-head.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto! The Hokage demands our presence immediately." A voice called out. The two looked ahead to see Lee waving his arms wildly before leaving. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and immediately followed.

Elsewhere in the village Kakashi and Jiraiya met. "His training is complete. He is in your hands now. However his power with the fox has grown. So far his most powerful transformation was up to four tails." The Sannin pulled out some papers with designs on them as he continued. "If Naruto gets out of control place one of these on his forhead to calm Kyubbi."

"I see. Which Sasuke's help let's hope that won't be a problem." Kakashi replied. Jiraiya thought back to when Sasuke dissappeared as Sakura and Naruto left to find him. With Itachi's defeat Sasuke and Sakura were punished for disobeying orders leaving the village in. Jiraiya couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke used to defeat his brother.

"Did you ever discover Sasuke's hidden power?" The Sannin asked.

"No. But he has developed the Mangekyo Sharingan." Kakashi stated. "Whatever he used to defeat Itachi, I have yet to see anything that powerful."

"Well we had better be glad Sasuke is on our side." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Indeed."

"Kakashi!" Raido called out. "Kakashi I've been look everywhere for you. Lady Tsunadi has an urgent mission for you and your team."

"Understood." Kakashi replied taking the seals from Jiraiya. "Until next time."


	5. Mission Details

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or Marvel

Mission Details

Tsunade was in her office with her selected team. She chose her group carefully for the mission to save the Sand village's Kazekage. Standing before her was Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Rock Lee, and Hinata. Ideally the proper number for a mission was four; however Tsunade won the lottery and that was usually a bad sign. "The Akatsuki have gotten active ever since Sasuke defeated Itachi. We have no idea what their motives are but what we do know is that Gaara has been captured. I have put this team together to head to the Hidden Sand village to find out the situation and do everything possible to save Gaara. Kakashi will be in charge of this mission. All of you be careful." Tsunade ordered before dismissing the group.  
Naruto rushed off to his house packing for the trip. He remembered when he first fought Gaara and got him to change his life around. To Naruto, Gaara was like a brother. Both of them held a demon locked inside their bodies. Both used to be despised by the world. Now Gaara was Kazekage and Naruto wanted to be Hokage. The two were brothers and once more Gaara needed to be saved. Sasuke was at his house remembering his fight with Gaara. How he learned to match Lee's speed and was taught the Chidori. Gaara had taken him to a whole other level and it was time to pay the debt. Rock Lee stared at the crutch he used when he was wounded by Gaara. His dream was almost crushed when Tsunade told him the operation would be fifty fifty at best. Lee went with the operation anyway and kept training nonstop to be better prepared for another encounter. Gaara had had almost taken away his dream but only succeeded in making him stronger and more determined to reach his goal. He owed Gaara and saving him was the best payment he could think of. Within one hour the team was ready to follow Kakashi to the Sand village.

Outside the village.  
Kakashi's team ran into Temari an hour after leaving the village. After filling her in on Gaara's kidnapping and Kankuro's disappearance, Temari became frantic worrying about the safety of her brothers. The five leaf ninjas picked up speed attempting to keep up with the distressed sand ninja. The trip to the sand village was fairly quiet as Hinata look over to Naruto noticing his frustration. She felt like talking to him wanting him to open up to her, however; her timid side got the best of her. Despite having all these new abilities she still couldn't tell Naruto how she felt. How she watched him and gained confidence to succeed in her missions. Hinata remembered the mission when she, Kiba, and Naruto went after a thief and met a bounty hunter. Hinata made a Naruto face rice cake that he adored stating she would be a good wife someday. It was Hinata's favorite memory. Lately she felt the two hadn't connected since he came back. Now they were on a mission together and yet she was silent now more than ever.

Within a day and a half the six arrived in the sand village. Kakashi sent his four teammates to rest while he learned about the situation. Naruto and Lee started to object but immediately felt fatigue cover them. Sasuke empowered by the Spirit of Vengeance stayed awake and snuck into the audience room. Ever since Sasuke and Gaara faced off at the Chunin exams the two had a connection. The raven haired warrior wanted to know everything about how someone as powerful as Gaara was taken. Whoever took him Sasuke felt he would have to use his full power to win this fight. "So tell me what happened here?" Kakashi asked Baki.

Baki retold the account of the battle Gaara had with the Akatsuki member. How Kankuro and a group of sand ninjas had rushed to rescue their leader only to be crush by a trap that was set up on the wall. Baki told how Kankuro rushed off foolishly and has not returned despite the constant search teams that had been sent out.

After hearing what had transpired Kakashi rubbed his jaw carefully before asking, "Could Kankuro have been captured?"

Baki looked down and answered, "I believe that would be the case."

"Will a team of Sand Ninja join us on our mission?" Kakashi asked.

"No. Because of the number of injured in the Sand village the rest of the group must protect the villagers." Baki answered looking away as he felt he was turning his back on Gaara.

"I understand. It is what Gaara would have wanted. The village does come first." Kakashi said trying to consol Baki.

"If Kankuro was here we would send him with you." Baki said silently.

Upon his statement a ninja rushed into the room. "Baki! We are being approached by a machine and it's carrying Kankuro!"

Upon hearing the statement Kakashi and Baki left the room heading out to the balcony.

Sasuke soon joined the two Jonin receiving a questioning look from Kakashi, "Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?"

"I was until I heard that someone was coming. I decided to check it out incase it was trouble." Sasuke lied his eyes remained locked on the gate.

A large steel man standing six feet tall carrying Kankuro on it's shoulder walked in through the doors setting Kankuro down. "Kankuro!" Temari shouted running up to her brother as she embraced him. Then without warning she started strangling her sibling screaming, "Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you when you let me have a chance to breath." Kankuro choked out. Temari released her brother's throat leaving him gasping for air. After catching his breath Kankuro told the group how he was wounded by Sasori and left for dead. He told them about Yin Sen and that he saved his life leaving out the seal that was keeping the poison from entering his heart. "After I was feeling better. Yin Sen helped me create these new puppets." Kankuro said pointing to the machine and the mummy on his back. "So do we have a plan to save Gaara." The puppet master asked putting on a serious face.

"We have a team from the hidden leaf village." Baki replied. "We were taking about sending you with them. Are you up to it?"

"To save Gaara you bet." Kankuro replied is a deadly tone.


	6. Enter Devil's Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or Marvel comics

"Mephisto's plan is coming together." The man in the gold mask said. "The bounty hunter and the fox are coming." Turning around he saw Scarecrow with his pets Lizard and Vermin. Both were vicious experiments that escaped his labs when he went under the name Orochimaru. Next to Scarecrow was Deidara and Sasori waiting for further instructions. "Sasori I need one of your puppet scrolls."

"Why?" The puppet master asked.

"To bring them to life giving them more purpose."

"Bringing puppets to life. Impossible!" Sasori replied.

"Do as he says. Centurious' is quite skilled in magic." Scarecrow called out.

Reluctantly Sasori handed his scroll to Centurious. The Sorcerer took the scroll unleashing the puppets. As his hands glowed The puppets started to moving on their own before being covered in black smoke. Out of the smoke emerged red demonic creatures. "Half you go guard the front of the palace. The other half wait further orders outside this room."

As soon as the creatures left Sasori spoke out, "What was that all about? What happened to my puppets and why are those creatures here?"

"The creatures are here to further our goals. We will need them to wear down are visitors." Centurious said.

"You do not think we are capable of handling the fox ourselves?" Deidara said sounding insulted.

"It's the spirit of vengeance I'm worried about." Centurious replied. "Sasuke is not to be taken lightly. Just ask Scarecrow."

Sasori and Deidara looked at the former Akatsuki member waiting an answer. "It's why I lost. Sasuke was far stronger than I thought. But he can be beaten by any one of us if we do not underestimate him."

"None the less we should be prepared. If we fail, Mephisto will torment us for all eternity." Centurious called quickly.

"Trust me I will not fail." A new voice said walking out of the shadows revealing himself to be clad in an orange cloak with matching gloves and boots. His face was covered by the hood of the cloak showing only two red piercing eyes.

"Mizuki glad you could make." Centurious said with a smile.

"Please call me Demon-Goblin." He replied. "And let me know when the fox brat gets here. I can't wait to have a little fun with him."

On the border of the village.

Temari was looking out blankly toward the desert. She wanted to be out their where her brother was. She wanted to be there to save Gaara. However her orders were clear to guard some abandon building. She had no idea why but Temari knew better than to question her superiors. "Temari?" A timid voice called out. Temari turned to see Gaara's student Matsuri.

"Yes Matsuri, what is it?" The Jonin called nervously.

"I was just curious why we're hear instead of searching for Lord Gaara?" Matsuri asked nervously.

"We have orders to guard the boarder. That is our mission right now." Temari replied knowing this conversation would not end well.

"But shouldn't saving the Kazekage be our first priority?" The young ninja asked.

"The team from the hidden leaf village will rescue Gaara our mission is to stay here. Those are our orders and must follow them. Now return to your post." Temari ordered after giving her explanation.

Matsuri stormed off enraged at the poor explanation. Gaara had helped her through her fear of weapons. He had trained her and taught her as an equal. He had always been there for her even when he took position as the Kazekage he still made time for her. Now waiting here guarding some stupid building she felt like she was abandoning him. Matsuri did her rounds keeping watch over her area still angry about the situation. As the ninja looked out toward the desert she heard a humming sound coming below. Leaping down the young ninja found a door where the hum was leaking out. Curious at what it could be Matsuri pulled out a kunai before entering the room.

Pakkun led the group to the best of his abilities. The desert wind had been disrupting the scent of his prey making it hard to follow. In the middle of a clearing Pakkun stopped and circled the area strangely. "Hey Mutt! What is your deal? Why have you stopped?" Naruto called annoyed by the hold up.

The dog sniffed the ground again, "The were some kind of birds around here, and..." Pakkun walked over to another spot sniffing at again. "I don't know what that is but I don't like it." He finished with fear in his voice. Sniffing the air Pakkun called, "This way hurry."

The ninja team followed their guide as the land became darker with each passing step. "Is it me or has it got dark rather quickly." Naruto asked looking around at the dark desert.

"It's not you." Kakashi answered activating his Sharingan. "Hinata activate your byakugan. Sasuke you active your Sharingan. Tell me what you can see about this darkness."

Sasuke, "Nothing. My Sharingan isn't picking up a thing."

"I sense something." Hinata called. With her byakugan fused with her spider sense she could see where the darkness was coming from. "It appears harmless but it seems that it is being produced from behind the dune over their."

"Alright. Let's go." Kakashi ordered. The team proceeded over the dune and saw a large black and red castle with the face of a demon in front. Naruto and Sasuke stare at the castle remembering Mephisto's threat that he would make the two pay. "Do you two sense anything?" Kakashi asked Hinata and Sasuke. The two ninja's looked at castle carefully but nodded negatively. "Same here. Let's move in slowly though." Kakashi commanded.

When the group was ten yards away from the castle Hinata's spider sense activated as she shouted, "Stop ambush!" Demonic creatures shot out of the sand launching themselves toward the group.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted burning away five of the creatures away immediately. Naruto launched himself forward creating twenty shadow clones knocking out the rest to the ground. Kankuro's machine stepped forward launching a blaze of fire vaporizing the remains of the creatures.

Inside the Labyrinth

Centurious looked through the crystal seeing how his minions were easily destroyed. "You switched out my puppets for this creatures. My puppets would have slaughtered the lot of them." Sasori called annoyed at the results.

"Fool. If your pride wasn't in so much pain you would notice that one sensed their attack despite the spells I used to hide any trace of their chakra. And second the one controlling the metal golem had enough power to destroy my demons without leaving a single trace. We are not facing normal foes." Centurious said with fear in his voice. "Any clues to who the girl and golem controller are?"

All were silent until Deidara spoke up. "Hey Sasori, Isn't that the brat you fought in the desert?"

Sasori walked over to the crystal screen and replied, "Impossible. I know I hit him. He should be dead."

"You've faced that one before than." Centurious called, "How powerful was he then?"

"He was merely a nuisance then."

Centurious rubbed his jaw then replied, "We shall continue with our plan. Open the gate."


	7. Matsuri's Change

Disclaimer: I do not Own Marvel comics or Naruto

I dedicate this chapter to mattwilson83 If you like my work you'll love his.

Matsuri's Change

Masuri continued down the hall as the humming began to get louder. Reaching the end of the hall Matsuri found a room full of glowing green liquid in large containers. Against the walls were tables and computers full of medical supplies. Walking over to the table the young ninja found some faded notes. Picking them up Matsuri walked over to the container to gain a better look at the notes. Reading carefully she was amazed at her findings.

_August 3rd_

_The gamma radiation has finally become stabilized. Soon the gamma bomb would be ready and the Sand village will rule. The second Kazekage has placed great trust in me and my theories. I refuse to let him down._

_August 15th_

_The gamma bomb was a complete success. In fact it was far more powerful than I had ever imagined. This weapon will make the world ours in a matter of months._

_September 1_

_The tests have been placed on hold. Due to a carless assistant the radiation spilled over infecting us all. We are soon going to die a horrible death unless a cure can be found. The Kazekage has reassured me that the best minds are working over it. However with most of my notes burned in the accident I fear a cure will not be coming._

_Septimbur 10_

_A cure not cum. Leader wantd afect results. Mind goin. Asissstent dead. Last akt end gama testeng. _

_jurnal of Dave Banner_

Matsuri read over the notes carefully realizing why the facility was so important. If anyone else got a hold of this place it would be disastrous. However Matsuri was curious as to how Dave stopped the the gamma testing. Matsuri looked around and found cameras all the room. Walking over to the computer the young ninja hit the activation button. Suddenly lights went blaring causing Matsuri to panic.

Outside Temari was checking over all the guards making sure they were at their post. As soon as she got to where Matsuri was suppose to be stationed. When Temari saw the young ninja not there she got agitated wondering if Matsuri had abandoned her post to go after Garra. Suddenly the building started to shake causing Temari to look around wondering if they were being attacked.

Back underground Matsuri was losing her footing looking for the exit. The green containers were glowing rapidly causing the ninja to panic even more. Suddenly the containers exploded the radiation flew into Matsuri soaking each cell altering its genetic code.

Outside Temari saw a blast of green light flying out of an opening. Cautiously Temari walked in taking her fan out before looking around. She notice multiple equipment damaged what she couldn't tell was what was damaged by the explosion or was just old. Hearing a sound behind her Temari quickly turned seeing a seven foot green skinned woman with waist length green hair. Temari immediately swung her fan. The green creature countered clapping her hands together canceling out the attack. After canceling the attack the green woman slammed both fists into the ground knock the fan ninja off her ground before escaping into the desert. After shaking away the confusion Temari look forward seeing a headband. Carefully the sand ninja moved closer and picked it up examining the headband. Temari's eyes widened as she found the name Matsuri.


	8. Separated

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto and Marvel

Separated

The group slowly entered the labyrinth waiting for more warriors to attack. As soon as Hinata entered, the door way shut and wall blocked off Kakashi and Sasuke from the group. Hinata's spider-sense went off as she leaped on wall shouting,"Hurry the floor's going to collapse!" Naruto, Lee and Kankuro attempted to get on the side of the wall however; their chakra was unable to connect. As the floor collapsed Hinata shot out two strands of webbing grabbing Naruto and Kankuro's golem. However the weight of the Golem was to much that it broke Hinata's web strain. Both Lee and Kankuro fell into the darkness. "No!" Hinata screamed watching her comrades fall. "All this power and I am still useless." Hinata whispered as tears formed in her eyes thinking of all the times her father had claimed her to be a nuisance to her comrades.

"No!" Naruto shouted. "Your not useless until you give up! And your not the type to give up are you?" Hinata shook her head no. "That's what I thought. Now lets go look for our friends!" Hinata wiped away the tears and nodded with a smile as she pulled her comrade up.

"G-g-get on my back." Hinata called turned deep red.

Naruto noticed but was in a hurry to find Lee and Kankuro. As soon as Naruto was settled Hinata started to descend the wall. Crawling a couple feet down the two came to a fork. Hinata turned on her byakugan finding a strong chakra coming from right and a weaker one in the left. Hinata relayed the information to Naruto asking him where they should go.

"Left. That should be where bushy brow is. Once we find him we'll double back for Kankuro." Hinata nodded as she crawled to find Lee.

Ten minutes earlier.

Lee landed on the ground as the top closed sealing him from his friends. Lee looked around seeing no other option than to go forward. After five minutes of walking two creatures leaped out at the ninja one jumping on his back the other grasping his leg. Lee struggled throwing one creature off his leg and slamming his back against the wall. While the first creature fell to the ground the second leaped at Lee. Lee shot out his leg kicking the creature into the ceiling. The first creature regained consciousness leaping on Lee's head attempting to scratch out the shinobi's eyes. Lee threw his head forward forcing the creature to slide off. Lee rushed in with a hard kick forcing the creature's head into the ceiling. With the way cleared the young ninja walked on.

In the room behind Lee, Kankuro's golem dropped to the floor catching Kankuro and placing him on the ground. Kankuro looked around noticing he was in a block room. Suddenly the rooms walls started to close in attempting to crush the ninja. Kankuro moved his golem to one of the walls unleashing a hard punch cracking the wall. The golem alternated fists attempting to break through. As the room became more enclosed Kankuro started getting nervous but continued to his work. Soon the golem broke through allowing Kankuro to escape. After making it through the wall Kankuro stopped to catch his breath as he looked around the hall. Kankuro let his golem move first a pillar came from the side of the wall smashing the golem against the wall. The golem clapped both hands together and smashed pillar freeing itself. It was now clear the hall was booby trapped and going to be a very frustrating time getting through.

In a dark room Centurious sat in a red velvet chair, drinking wine from a gold goblet, as he watched all the intruders studying their every move. "Yes my little pets. Keep playing the game. Soon you will all die."

Elsewhere Kakashi and Sasuke tried to knockout the wall that was keeping them from their teammates. After striking the wall with their Chidori the two stopped to take a deep breath. "What is it with this wall?" Kakashi asked noticing they were only singing the target. Sasuke activating his Sharingan he saw the wall was fused with a magical barrier. He could tell their attacks were weakening the barrier but just barely. If he transformed then maybe the two would have enough strength to break through, however; Sasuke wasn't ready to share that secret to Kakashi.

Looking behind him Sasuke said, "I guess we should move on. We still have a mission to complete."

Kakashi sighed heavily, "I suppose your right. But I don't like moving on with most of our team missing."

As Kakashi moved down the hall a hole opened in the ceiling taking Kakashi up with it.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke shouted as he transformed launching his flaming chidori at the spot where Kakashi was taken. Busting through the ceiling Sasuke looked around noticing he was on a snowy mountain. His sharingan told him he was still in the labyrinth yet powerful sorcery was at work manipulating the area; magic that could only be Mephisto's doing. Which meant they were way in over their heads.


	9. Rat Race

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel or Naruto

Rat Race

In the center of the labyrinth Centurious sat watching his rats crawl through the tunnels. Rock Lee was skilled in speed. Perhaps it was time to see how fast this rat was.

Rock Lee walked spending what felt like hours walking the halls without a door in sight. Deciding to take a rest Rock Lee sat down. Suddenly electricity came from the floor making Lee stand up in surprise. Another shock pushed Lee back in pain. As soon as he stopped another shock hit him forcing him to move. Lee walked slowly backward then sideways before stopping. As soon as he stopped electricity struck him again making him move again. At first Lee started an easy walk but soon another spark forced him to move faster. The shocks kept coming forcing him into a run. As Lee was running a shock hit him forcing him to turn left to another hallway. Suddenly Lee was forced to make another run. Lee began to feel like a rat in a maze. Pushing through the pain Lee began to memorize when he was suppose to turn. The more he ran the more he realized the attacks were random. He was being watched and tested. Lee stopped doing his best to ignore the pain as he pulled down his leg warmers and removed the weights connected to his legs.

Back in the center Centurious watched with amusement as the electricity surged through Lee causing him immense pain. As soon as the weights were off Lee started running down the hallway. As he came to a split Lee increased speed at last minute without escaping the shock.

Centurious clenched a fist as Lee managed to escape through the gate. Centurious was about to prepare another shock wall. To his surprise Lee had picked up speed and was already through the gate. Lee was moving through at unimaginable speeds but he was coming to the end of the hall. Inside Lee was approaching the limit to his normal speed. He saw a wall up a head and kept moving forward. Quickly Lee opened five of chakra gates hitting the wall at full force crashing straight through entering the desert.

Ceturious cursed as he watched Lee keep moving pushing himself through the desert. "Interesting. That one is no coward, but I didn't think he would smart enough to get help. Vermin!" The wizard called the rat creature over. "Go after our friend and make sure he is never seen again." Vermin quickly scurried away to do his masters bidding.

Lee had reached his limit as he closed the gates and fell to his knees breathing hard. Lee didn't know what the building he escaped from was but he knew the place was anything but ordinary. To Lee he suspected it was the Akatsuki base. If that was the case then Lee needed to be smart and get help. As he stood up Lee started walking again however his legs felt like jello forcing him into a limp instead of a walk. After the third step Lee was attacked from behind. Lee turned around only to be scratched in the face. Lee quickly shot a palm strike to his attacker knocking it off. Lee quickly stood up his eyes widened as he saw a large rat man getting ready to charge again.

Else where a green woman six feet six inches floated across the ground leaping from place to place. The woman had no idea where she was going or why but somehow she was being driven. The name Gaara kept ringing through her head along with the face of a young red haired man. Matsuri landed in the area where they found Kankuro. Matsuri looked around curious where to go from here. She needed to find Garra and save him but without any leads she was stuck. Screaming in anger the green lady slammed her fist into the floor. After the dust settled Matsuri soon heard a noise from the left.

Lee was on the defensive as the Vermin attacked his claws swinging wildly. The creature was easily stronger than Lee and in his current condition faster. Lee barely managed to dodge Vermin's attack as the rat cut through the coat of his arm. It was clear Lee was trapped and only had one card left to play. Pulling out a red wrapper covering a chocolate ball. Just before he could unwrap it Vermin swatted the chocolate away before back-handing Lee. Lee rolled across the sand unable to move. As the rat creature slowly walked toward the ninja, Lee could feel his time was coming to an end. "Forgive Gaara and Guy sensei for not being stronger."

Vermin leaped at Lee before something shouldered him into the sand. Vermin turned to his attacker seeing a tall green woman glaring down at him. "Get lost!" The woman called.

In reply Vermin launched himself at Matsuri forcing her to the ground. The two wrestled in the sand Vermin trying to claw and bite at her throat. Matsuri was holding Vermin back as she threw her knee under the rat flipping him over. Both creatures turned around lunging at each other. Matsuri dodged a claw attack before throwing her right fist into the mouth breaking the rat's teeth. Vermin's face was buried in the sand before Matsuri grabbed the rat's ankle throwing him a couple of feet. Vermin got up cautiously looking at his attacker. His mouth was bleeding as two teeth were gone and he was up against an opponent that was just as fast as he and much stronger. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his original target digging through the sand and retrieve his chocolate. Vermin launched himself at Lee ready to make the kill. Matsuri rushed forward attempting to save the ninja. Vermin hearing the footsteps immediately turned around clawing his opponents face getting the upper hand as he attempted to strike again. Matsuri grabbed Vermin by the throat stopping his attack. Vermin struggled then clawed at the green woman's face and arm. Matsuri enraged tightened her grip on Vermin's throat before crushing the wind pipe killing him. Matsuri threw the rat into the sand and walked to Lee.

"Where is Garra?" She asked in a fierce tone. Lee was silent at first unsure of how to reply after all he had seen. "WHERE IS GARRA!" Matsuri screamed.

"Back there at what appears to be an Akatsuki base." Lee quickly replied.

"Take me there." Matsuri ordered.

"I can't really walk at the moment." Lee replied meekly.

Matsuri picked up Lee throwing him over her shoulder. "Now show me where Garra is at."


	10. Swamp Predator

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel or Naruto

Swamp Predator

Kakashi walked through a swamp trying to find his way out. He was pulled in the swamp area by an unseen force. Kakashi flopped around in confusion trying understand what happened. He activated his sharingan to break through the genjutsu only to find there wasn't one, leaving him no choice but to move forward. Kakashi wondered how a swamp was in a building in the middle of the desert. He went through every jutsu he knew of and very few had the ability to create such an elaborate area.

The first and second Hokage's had abilities to create a place similar to this.

A movement from the left interrupted Kakashi's thoughts as he leaped back drawing a kunai. The ninja stayed silent waiting for anything to strike. Suddenly Kakashi flipped backward as the lizard passed under him. Kakashi landed on the ground glaring at a large lizard man. The lizard spun around whipping his tail as Kakshi ducked before moving forward throwing a fierce knee strike. Lizard hit the ground sliding across the damp ground. The reptile quickly got up grabbing a log, throwing it at the copy ninja. Kakashi leaped over the attack only to be tackled by his opponent. Lizard quickly opened his jaws attempting to take off Kakshi's head. Using his weapon Kakashi slashed the cheek of the lizard forcing him off. Kakashi quickly picked himself up before running up a tree as an enraged lizard chased after him. Kakashi moved around to another tree as lizard follow easily. Kakashi started multiple hands signal landing on the water. Lizard leaped forward as a dragon formed out of the water knocking Lizard back burying him in water. Summoning his Chidori Kakashi slammed the attack into the water lighting the area up. The Lizard started shaking horibbly as electricity surrounded him driving deep into it's cells. Kakashi pulled the attack back checking to see if his opponent was dead.

The Lizard's body was sparking horribly under water. The sparking died down as a glowing figure swam toward Kakashi. The ninja leaped back as a claw wrapped in electricity swiped at him. Kakashi picked himself up on a branch watching Lizard crawl out surrouded by electricity. Somehow Kakshi's attack altered the DNA turning the lizard into something deadlier. The lizard opened his mouth firing a stream lighting. Kakashi leaped backward off the branch and quickly took off. The lizard now with lighting fast movements blocked Kakshi's path before striking with a back hand forcing Kakashi across the ground. The Jonin pulled up his head band activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. The Lizard charged forward attempting to claw through the forehead. Kakashi moved left as the claw slammed into the tree. Kakshi leaped back using his Kamui while the lizard was stuck in the tree. The area started to become distorted and twisted as the lizard was being pulled into another dimensional. The Lizard ripped through the tree and started towards Kakshi. Due to the ninja's attack the lizard was moving at a slower pace. The lizard thrashed around his body sparking like crazy. Suddely without warning an electric barrier was released from the lizard. Strings of lighting shot out striking many different areas forcing Kakashi to look away. As soon as the electricity died down Kakashi looked forward to see the Lizard on the ground it's skin completely burned.

Kakashi slowly walked towards the creature keeping his guard up the entire time. As soon as he was in range the lizard quickly attempted to claw at the ninja. Kakashi quickly leaped back watching the lizard's arm drop as it died.


	11. Manipulation in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel or Naruto.

Manipulation in Paradise

Hinata and Naruto crawled down the fall way until they reached the floor. "So where do we go now?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked both ways trying to find the chakra trail.

"Um...Let's got left." Hinata replied timidly not wanting to admit to Naruto she lost the trail.

The two started walking down the hall until they came to a door. Naruto pulled out a kunai and motioned for Hinata to step back. Quickly Naruto opened the door bracing himself for anything. With nothing happening Naruto and Hinata walked through the door entering a well lit area.

Hinata looked around the area shocked at what was before her eyes. In the room was an open green field with wild flowers. Above the field was a blue sky with clouds floating above them. A light warm breeze flowed through the young woman's hair. "This place is amazing." Hinata whispered as she stepped deeper into the field. Naruto followed her his face in awe at the surroundings.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked looking around.

"I...don't know." Hinata replied feeling a sense of calmness.

"Uh we better get back huh..." Naruto said catching Hinata's attention.

The young ninja turned around to Naruto asking,"What is wrong?"

"The door we came through is missing." Naruto said awkwardly. "It was there right?"

Hinata activated her byakugan trying her to look for the door the came through however to her surprise the door had disappeared. "I suppose we'll just have to find another way out." Hinata replied to Naruto.

The two began to walking deeper into the field. Watching them through an orb stood Centurious wearing a cruel smile.

"Ugh, How long is this field. We have been walking for hours and no sign of an exit." Naruto complained.

"Actually it has only been twenty minutes." Hinata replied.

"Oh." Naruto said feeling embarrassed. "Guess I'm just worried about my friends."

"I understand." Hinata said looking around finding a large tree about five miles away. "Why don't we take a rest over there." Naruto turned to look at the tree and reluctantly agreed.

As soon as the two reached the tree, Naruto took his bag off, slumping down to the ground. "Seriously, where are we, where is Kakashi sensei, and most importantly where is Garra?" After Naruto's complaining his stomach growled loudly shaking the tree he was leaning against.

"Here." Hinata said handing Naruto a onigiri.

"Oh, thanks." The ninja said taking the onigiri. Looking at the food she had given him he noticed she designed the onigiri to have his face. The onigiri reminded him of their mission to hunt Gosunkugi. "You really like designing food." Naruto said aloud catching Hinata's attention. "Your good at it."

"Thank you." Hinata said blushing horribly. Naruto took notice of this.

"Uh. Hinata are you alright? Your turning rather red." Hinata started to blush more as she nodded her mouth going completely dry. "Really. Probably just hot then. Come to think of it I'm a little warm." Naruto took off his jacket revealing his muscular biceps and abs causing Hinata to turn even redder. "I wish their was some water here."

Suddenly a sound of water came to Hinata. The young ninja stood up following the sound as she came to a pond. Hinata walked forward placing her hands in the water and brought it to her mouth. The cool water went down her throat letting the heat ease. "Naruto! Naruto come over here, there's water." Naruto walked over to where Hinata was as a big smile appeared on his face seeing the water. Naruto immediately took off his shoes and shirt, as he rolled up his pants before leaping into the water. Soon Naruto started splashing around laughing as Hinata covered her face being attacked by water. "Naruto your getting me wet." The young woman called out.

Naruto turned to Hinata smiling, "Come on in the water feels great!"

"No. I don't think so." Hinata said blushing again.

Naruto swam out of the pond and strolled over to red woman with a mischievous look. "Judging by how red you are. I must insist." With that said Naruto shoved Hinata into the pond. Hinata sat up sputtering Naruto's name. Feeling the water weight in her jacket slowly took the jacket as Naruto watched blushing. Hinata felt her pants cling further making her uncomfortable as she begins to pull them off.

Looking at Hinata his heart started pounding. Naruto immediately shook off the feeling before jumping into the pond. "Cannonball!" Naruto called and dived in. Hinata was buried in a wave. As Naruto's head popped up the young woman jumped the male shoving his head underwater. Naruto floated up grabbing Hinata rolling around in the water. The couples soon came out of the water and laid next to each other in the grass. Naruto stared at Hinata before saying, "Your eyes are beautiful."

Hinata smiled at the comment strangely not embarrassed. "So are yours." She replied timidly. The two remained looking at one another until a chill went through Hinata.

"Are you cold?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Just a little." Hinata lied. Her spider sense gave a faint warning that something was wrong. However she was enjoying this moment and she didn't want to ruin it.

"It's my fault shoving you in the pond." Naruto said with guilt in his voice.

"No its alright." Hinata said quickly.

"Here let me help you warm up." The blonde ninja said moving toward the brunette. Naruto pulled her in close warming her with his body heat. Hinata snuggled close to him happily that her wish had come true.

Back in the center of the labyrinth Centurious watched the two before turning to Demogoblin saying, "Your up."


	12. The Spider, The Fox, and The Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel or Naruto.

I'm sorry for being late with this chapter.

The Spider, the Fox, and the Demon

Hinata laid against Naruto until her spider sense started going crazy. Immediately acting on impulse the young ninja quickly grabbed Naruto rolling out of the way before an explosive hit where the couple was.

The two look up to Demogoblin looking down at Naruto and Hinata smiling cruelly. "Hello fox brat. It's been a while."

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked holding his shoulder.

"Yeah you know me. You humilated me twice. Now it's time for revenge." Demogoblin created flaming pumkin bombs tossing them at Naruto.

Naruto leaped left then shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" After a few seconds nothing happened.

Demogoblin laughed horribly, "Fool! What did you think this paradise was? It slowly drained your chakra. You are completely powerless." Demogoblin attacked again flying down punching Naruto into the air and forced him down. "Your finished!" The demon said with glee. Getting ready for the final blow Demogoblin was suddenly pulled off his firey glide.

"I won't let you harm Naruto." Hinata shouted staring at the creature. Hinata knew she couldn't use her byakugan or gentle fist. However she did have her new powers. Her webbing, spider strength, and spider sense.

"So the the little fox has a vixen. I'll make sure to bury you both side by side." Demogoblin started to throw multiple pumpkin bombs that Hinata dodged with ease before coming in contact knocking her adversary around across the face following with a knee in the stomache.

Demogoblin fell to the ground in pain leaving Naruto in shock. "I won't let you harm Naruto because I love him." Hinata said glaring at her fallen foe. Suddenly her spider sense triggered forcing her to leap back as the glider shot at her. With a quick leap Hinata flipped over the glider landing on the ground ready to face the creature before her.

Naruto laid on the ground watching the events unfold. Demogoblin hopped on his glider charging at arachna foe. Hinata leaped to the side dodging the glider easily. Demogoblin quickly turned for another attack on Hinata. As soon as he was close enough to his quarry the former leaf ninja unleashed a dozen pumpkin bombs. Closing her eyes Hinata let her spider-sense guide her as she easily dodged the attack with ease. "Not bad, but lets see how you handle something that can think."

Bat-like creatures soon formed swirling around the young ninja. Hinata attempted to dodge but their were too many razor bats. Demon Goblin finding an opening shot a pumkin bomb at her striking her chest knocking her to the ground.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted looking at the young girl blood splattrered from her wound.

Demon Goblin looked at Naruto's sorrowful face and laughed cruelly saying, "Aw. Did that upset you. Don't worry you will join her shortly."

An enraged roar came from Naruto shaking the entire area. Demon Goblin stopped laughing as he saw that red energy began to cover Naruto forming a mini four tailed fox. "Impossible. Your not suppose to have any power." Mizuki whispered in fear. Naruto shouted again throwing out a red hand attacking his adversary. Demon Goblin moved left quickly dodging the arm only to have it turn around after him. The demon flew around the arm trying to make a get away. Suddenly Naruto's left hand was in the air grabbing the glider. Mizuki created a pumkin bomb dropping it on his glider before flipping off. The glider exploded destroying the arm. Demon Goblin looked at his quarry smiling at the damage he had done. His demonic face turned from pleasure to horror as Naruto's arm grew back going after Mizuki once more. Demon Goblin jumped up creating another glider taking off. "Centurious! I need help!"

A communication portal materialized as Centurious' face appeared. "Fool if you hadn't riled the fox up and just killed him you wouldn't be in this position. This is your mess you clean it up." With that said Centurious closed the portal.

"Centurious...Centurious! Blast." Demogoblin turned glaring at the fox knowing it was a fight for life.

Raising both hands ten razor bats appeared out of fire, flying at the mini fox cutting at him. Naruto screamed again as he attempted to swat the bats away. Soon Naruto took both arms and slammed them into the ground creating a radial blast vapoizing the razor bats and knocking his adversary to the ground. Demogoblin looked in horror as his attack was easily defeated on a whim. Suddenly the ground beneath him began to crack. Demogoblin leaped back as Naruto's hands erupted from the ground. Quickly the Goblin started running as Naruto's hands chased after him. Demogoblin created a glider but before he could take off Naruto destroyed the glider with his right hand. Demogoblin turned around to see the red glowing left hand come down crushing the goblin ending his life.

Naruto cooled down as his body was red missing layers of skin leaving just short of drawing blood. Pushing past the pain Naruto crawled over tp the unconcious Hinata curling up next to her passing out from the pain.


	13. Field of Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel or Naruto

Field of Nighmares

Sasuke blasted through another wall landing into a swamp river. Sasuke revert back to his normal form from lack on chakra. The black clad ninja had been knocking out every wall with a chakra spike searching for his missing comrads. He started walking keeping his eyes open for any sign of his friends. He didn't know what Mephisto had planned or why he was targeting the others. He and Naruto were the ones Mephisto wanted dead. Were his friends being attacked as extra punishment, or were they just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Another thing that bugged him was the fact the Akatsuki was involved. He was curious what was in it for them or were they just being used against their will?

"Sasuke?" A voice called from behind. The ninja quickly turned around to find a battle worn Kakashi standing adove him.

"Sensei? What happened to you?"

"A large creature attacked me. I managed to defeat it just barely. How did you get here?"

Sasuke hesitated still unsure of how to tell Kakashi. Seeing that now would be the best time Sasuke began. "I've been keeping a secret from you. I can transform into…"

"Move!" Kakashi yelled pulling Sasuke into the river as an explosion hit. The two stood up to see a bunch of crows flying around. One charged forward with a paper bomb in his mouth. Sasuke quickly took out a shiruken throwing it at the crow forcing it to detonate prematurely. Immediatly a flock of crows flew in from the left side tearing through the ninja's giving them multiple cuts. The crows flew in again as Kakashi pulled his mask down as Kakshi and Sasuke made a few hand signs before unleashing a blaze of fire burning the crows away.

"What is going on now?" Sasuke said looking around seeing more crows sitting on the branches. Fear started to creep up on him as the crows glared at them as a starving lion looked at a gazelle. Sasuke started to shake as fear rose within him. He turned to Kakashi and saw him shaking with fear. In all his years he had never seen Kakashi afraid of anything. Now his sensei was shivering horribly.

"Well Well, I haven't seen Kakashi so scared since I first encountered him during the Chunin exams." A voice echoed through the swamp. "Do you remember that day? I came for Sasuke and you threatened me but remained still like a frightened child." The voice taunted. The crows flew from the trees to form the shape of a man. "And Sasuke you may not reconize me. But I remember you and how you left me to die." The crows scattered leaving a scarecrow. "As I was constantly tormented by my victims."

Sasuke stared into the new comers eyes reconizing them immediately. "Orochimaru!" Sasuke screamed as rage took over causing him to transform. Kakashi still shaking with fear fell back eyes locked on his student. Sasuke leaped forward punching Scarecrow lighting him a blaze.

As the flames died down laughter echoed through the swamp. "Did you think it would be that easy? I've been studying you ever since I came back. I know what you can do, what weakens you and more importantly..." His voice trailed off as more crows appeared carrying Naruto and Hinata. "Who your friends are."

Sasuke roared launching himself at his friends. Crows flew in attacking Sasuke as his friends were taken away. Scarecrow formed above on a tree calling his crows back. "If you want your friends back, follow me." The crow master called before walking in the hole of the tree.

Sasuke looked over to his sensei before reverting back to normal before going to his Kakashi. Kakashi who stopped shaking looked at his student in shock. "Wh...What are you? How did you?"

"I have to go. Naruto and Hinata need me. I'll explain everything when I get back. I need you stay here. Orochimaru is letting out some kind chakra to make any around him scared stiff."

"I can't let you face Orochimaru alone." Kakashi said grabbing his students arm.

"Sensei. I've beaten him before and I have gotten much stronger since our last encounter. But I need you here where it'ssafe."

"I can't..." Kakashi said helplessly.

"What would you want if the situation was revearsed. Would you let me come or would you want me to stay here?"

"We already did this." The copy ninja replied. "Our first mission, I told you and Naruto to run. You ended up saving me."

Sasuke smiled and replied, "Alright, let's get Naruto and Hinata back."

The two entered the hole finding themselves in front of a large cornfield. Sasuke and Kakashi were hit with a wave of fear that brought them to their knees like frightened children. Immediately the demon took over allowing him to stand. "You feeling alright?" Sasuke asked his sensei.

"N-no. I guess you were right, coming here was a bad idea." Kakashi replied.

"I'm goin to need help searching the field."

"That I might be able to help with." Kakashi carefully made multiple hand signs before summoning Pakkun.

The little pug appeared sniffing air. "Woah. Something in the is freaking me out. I'm about to ready to imitate an ostrech." Pakkun looked up and saw Sasuke in demon form before yelping loudly digging a hole in an attempt to hide.

Sasuke placed a boney hand on his skull saying, "Send him back."

Pakkun disappeared as Sasuke summoned the skeletal form of a german shepard engulfed in fire. "Find me a human scent." Sasuke commanded. The dog turned around pointing at Kakashi. "Any other human scents." He stated his voice filled with fustration. The German Shepard turned towards the field running in. Sasuke summoned two bulldogs in fire form to protect his sensei before leaving. His friends were hidden in here somewhere and he was intent on finding them. Naruto, his rival and best friend who never quit. It inspired him in many ways. Hinata, although timid, she was wiser than many gave her credit for. He often went to her when he needed advice. Sasuke refused to lose two precious friends.

The german shepard searched intently. The fear in the air didn't seem to affect the dogs sense of smell. Suddenly the corn plants came to life wrapping themselves around the two. With the two restrained Scarecrow walked out with a pitchfork. "Welcome to my world Sasuke. I've wanted to see you in this position for a long long time."

Scarecrow walked over to the demon ready to strike. With just an inch between them Sasuke immediately lit up burning through the plants before punching through Scarecrow setting him ablaze. Strands of straw flew in the air slowly disappearing in the burning flame. "A straw clone?" Sasuke said aloud. The dog barked catching his masters attention.

Back at the edge of the field Kakashi sat waiting for his student. It fustrated the copy ninja that his student was one taking lead and he was force to stay back for safety. Kakashi knew he should give Sasuke more credit since he was a Jonin but like any father Kakashi had trouble seeing his son grow up.

Two explosions coming from both sides caught the copy ninja's attention. The dogs summoned to protect Kakashi were destroyed. A flock of crows flew in a circle before flying away leaving Scarcrow behind. "Hello Kakashi." He called. "You know ever since that day you challenged me I've always been curious how well you would've done against me."

Kakashi, still shaking with fear, slowly stood up before pulling out a kunai. Scarecrow launched forward as his opponent leaped back tossing two stars. Scarecrow knocked the stars away with his pitchfork before a snake came out at the wrist. Kakashi gave a swipe killing the snake instantly. Scarecrow moved in constantly attacking as Kakashi dodged. The attacker spun his pitchfork around knocking his adversary across the jaw. With Kakashi on the ground Scarecrow stabbed him in the leg.

"You are the final piece to Sasuke's destruction. The blood of three close to him will be his destruction." Scarecrow taunted before knocking him out.

Sasuke followed the dog keeping his guard up. The demon ninja was detemined to find his friends as soon as possible. Suddenly two large snakes flew out of the ground attacking Sasuke and his dog. The snake wrapped itself around the demon attempting to crush him. The reptile's eyes glared into the demon's almost as if it were smiling. Sasuke stared back using his sharingan locking it in a genjutsu. The snake fell to the ground releasing it's captive. A snake head landed near the demon as the german shepard thrashed the carcase.

The two continued through the field until they found themselves in a clearing where Scarecrow stood infront of a fire. Behind Scarecrow were three posts. A blood staind Hinata and a red Naruto were tied to the closer posts as Kakashi was on the further center post.

"Greetings Sasuke, how do you like my trophies?" Scarecrow asked waving his hand at the three.

"Monster! I thought you would have learned last time." Sasuke taunted.

"The only thing your little trick did was fuel my hatred!" Scarecrow shouted as he lunged at Sasuke his pitchfork aimed at the chest. Sasuke moved left pulling out his kunai attempting a strike the Sannin's face. Scarecrow leaped back opening his mouth sending a plague of crows. Sasuke pulling back unleashed his pheonix flower jutsu burning the crows before sending the final pheonix at his target. Scarecrow spun his pitch fork around blowing the attack out. As Scarecrow lowered his weapon the german shepard leap forward tearing into the shoulder as Sasuke flew forward striking his opponent in the side of the head. "Burn." The warrior called igniting the kunai. Scarecrow lite up in a flash before quickly turning to ash. As scarecrow fell appart Sasuke turned to his friends only to be impaled with a pitch fork.

Scarecrow throw him into the center of the triangle, "Arrogant fool. Did you think I would let down my guard so easily?" The dead ninja taunted before shoving him to the ground. The dog ran to after Scarecrow who tossed a kamakazi crow destroying his attacker. Sasuke attempted to stand when suddenly red electricity lashed out from the three polls striking the tip of the weapon. Sasuke screamed in agony shifting from human form to demon form. "The blood of your friends is responsible for your own undoing." Scarecrow cackled loudly as he enjoyed watching his adversary suffer.

Sasuke immediately focused on his sharingan. This was the first time he had to use this technique. The affects of it could kill him, but if Sasuke did nothing than he would die. A large black ribcage appeared pushing the electricity back just enough to allow Sasuke to remove the pitchfork. The red energy died down as Sasuke back in demon form glared at his adversary who was shaking in fear. A skeleton began to form around Sasuke glaring down at Scarecrow. "Do like it?" The demon asked. "It's called Susanoo."

Scarecrow's eyes remained locked on the glowing skeleton. For the first time ever Orochimaru felt solid fear. Besides the shaking, the sanin was completely paralized. "Time to go back to hell." Susanoo raised it's right skeletal hand killing Scarecrow in one blow.


	14. Kaboom

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or Marvel

I dedicate this chapter to my Lord and Saviour.

Outside the labirynth She-Hulk landed before putting Lee down. "Gaara here?"

"Yeah inside." Lee answered still not sure what this creatures obsession was.

Immediately ten demon leapers jumped out of the sand leaping at the intruders. With a fierce punch She-Hulk destroyed the first creature as six others tackled her as the other three went after Lee. The ninja able to stand charged forward kicking the middle leaper in the face as he took on the other two. She-Hulk threw off the creatures shoving two back into the ground with her fists. The four other creatures carefully positioned themselves preparing to strike.

As Lee downed his last two attackers the first one leaped on his face clutching tightly attempting to suffocate him. The ninja unleashed multiple punches shattering the creatures ribs causing it to fall in defeat. Two leapers charged the green woman who clapped them together. One behind her leaped forward grabbing her hair holding on tight. The fourth creature was about to make it's move until Lee kicked it buring it in the ground. She-Hulk swung her head forward grabbing the leaper tearing it in half. "Puny creature."

"This plan is falling apart!" Deidara shouted at Centurious. "We are the only three left. Your plan has gone to hell."

"The nine tails is trapped and the rider is weakened." Centurious countered. "Sasuke is weakend and the other one is contained. Once Sasuke is dead the fox and the badger are yours as agreed. Their is nothering to worry about."

Suddenly an explosion shook the area. "What was that?" Deidara shouted.

Centurious created a window and saw Rock Lee with a tall green woman.

"Nothing to worry about?" Diedara sneered. "I'm taking the Kazekage like I should have from the begining." Deidara picked up his prisoner. "Let's go Sasori."

"No." The puppet master replied.

"What?" The clay warrior shout."

"I will stay and retrieve the fox. You take the Kazekage back to the group." The Puppet master replied.

Deidara narrowed his eyes before turning to Centurious, "Get me to the exit, now!"

Centurious opened a wall. "There is your way out." Deidara sent the bird ahead and soon followed.

"Now I suggest we get take care of your demon." Sasori called his eyes locked on the crystal.

"Where is Garra?" The She-Hulk asked looking around the labyrinth.

"I don't know I was trapped in some kind of maze. This place is always changing." Lee replied.

The she hulk roared as she started attacking the walls, "I want Garra!"

Suddenly a wall opened as a clay bird flew out followed by Deidara. The Akatsuki member soon came face to face with the two intruders. "Centurious you %! %!$# !"

She-Hulk saw Deidara holding Gaara and shouted. "Release Gaara!"

"You want him take him from my dead body." The clay warrior called throwing two birds at his attackers. Rock Lee moved quickly dodging the attack while the other hit She-Hulk exploding on contact. "One down one to go."

A loud roar was heard as She-Hulk came out of the smoke giving a hard right in the clay master's jaw. Deidara dropped Gaara as he was knock across the room. The green female turned away from her adversary bending over to reach for Gaara. Suddenly a clay snake attaches itself to She-Hulk's right arm. The green woman pulled back just before it exploded. The smoke cleared as She-Hulk stood clutching her dead arm.

"Well not so indestructible now are ya." Deidara mocked. She-Hulk roared in fury as she started attacking. Deidara leaped back reading his opponents movements as he prepared another attack. As the clay ninja pulled back he tossed two flies at She-Hulk's eyes blinding her. The green woman started attacking blindly until Deidara moved in tripping his opponent. She-Hulk attempted to stand until the clay warrior stepped on her head. "I don't know who or what you are, but I know your finished." Deidara taunted lowering a clay spider.

Suddenly Lee came in striking with a frontal heavy kick knocking the clay master back.

"So the green monster isn't the only one with a death wish. I'll be happy to oblige you." Deidara threw the spider Lee who dodged the attack before rushing forward. Lee and Deidara started fighting had to hand. After about a minute Lee was knocked back landing hard on the ground. The ninja's body was still weak from his escape. "I remember you now. You ran that little rat cage and escape. Quite foolish coming back." The clay ninja said releasing a clay rat.

As the rat ran forward a Lee pulled out his chocolate bonbon. Quickly the ninja leaped over the rat popping the chocolate into his mouth. As soon as he landed Lee started feeling dizzy his mind clouded. "Whee!" The ninja yelled dancing around.

"What the..." Deidara said before unleashing another rat. Lee saw the attack coming at him and charged at it leaping before the explosion.

"Kaboom!" Lee shouted as his fist connected with his opponents face.

"Rotten punk!" Deidara shouted clutching his bleeding nose.

"Kaboom! Kaboom! Kaboom!" Lee said bounce off the walls.

"You want explosions? Well here, have them!" Deidara shouted tossing out grasshoppers. The insects swarmed Lee as he landed hitting ground raising debree.

"Hurricane kick!" Lee spun around kick the rocks and dust. The grasshoppers exploded upon impact. Deidara smiled victoriously until he heard, "KKKKKAAAAABBBBBOOOOOMMMMM!"

Lee shot out of the smoke unleashing a hard kick lifting the the clay warrior into the air. "Primary lotus!" Lee wrapped his arm bands around Deidara before spinning around crashing into floor. Deidara's body radiating with pain while Lee was leaping around in a drunken state. The clay warrior slowly stood up throwing two strange creatures attached to his hands, "Jump around all you want. You won't survive this attack." Deidara called happily.

Suddenly sand surrounded Deidara leaving only his face. Gaara stepped forward glaring at his abductor. "Sand Burial." The sand crushed the clay master as blood leaked through.

Gaara after a few minutes assessed his situation. A green woman with damaged arm and a drunk Rock Lee were all the company he had. Questioning Lee was a waste of time so he turned to the green woman. "Who are you?"

The woman thought for a moment before replying, "Gaara's student."

The Kazekage's eyes widened at the statement as now noticed Matsuri's features with in the muscular woman. "Matsuri?"

She-Hulk looked away embarresed. "No it's alright." Gaara called out. "Green is my favorite color."

She-Hulk turned to look at Gaara before hugging him with her good arm.

"Aw ain't that cute. But it's wrong!" Lee shouted looking at the two.

"Okay, put me down please." Gaara asked.

She-Hulk lowered Gaara as he turned to Lee. "Lee I need you to tell me who came with you?"

Lee looked Gaara and replied, "Gai sensei. He is always with me! Kaboom! Kaboom!"

Gaara sighed with fustration thinking this was gonna be a long whenever it was.


	15. Sorcery and Puppets

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights Naruto or Marvel

I dedicate this chapter to my Lord and Savior

Sorcery and Puppets

Sasuke sat in the middle of the field looking his friends over. Layers of skin on Naruto had been removed, Hinata had burn marks on her chest, and Kakashi was still unconscious. Sasuke had read some of Sakura's books but nothing to help with this situation. On top of this Lee and Kankuro were still missing and Gaara was still in the hands of the Atkatsuki. The Atkatsuki were dangerous enough but with Mephisto involved the mission was now impossible to succeed alone.

Sasuke caught a look out of the corner of his eye as a scorpion tail shot out at the ninja. Sasuke leaped right only to be hit with a blast of wind. As the ninja stood up a bunch of needles flew forward stabbing Sasuke. Poison flowed into Sasuke forcing him to transform burning the chemical out of his body. The demon ninja glared at his attackers discovering them to be Sasori and a red clad warrior who was most likely one of Mephisto's pawns. Sasori let loose more needles as Sasuke brought out two kunai and started blocking them. Centurious using wind magic changed the needles direction as they stabbed the demon warrior. The needles glowed causing pain to course through Sasuke's body. The puppet master shot his tail forward stabbing his adversary in the stomach forcing him to the ground. The ground shifted locking Sasuke's wrists and ankles.

"Take his head." The sorcerer called. Sasori moved his tail off Sasuke's stomach and to his throat. The puppet master raised his tail suddenly a loud crash came from the edge of the field as Kankuro and his golem walked in. Both the puppet master as sorcerer turned their attention to the intruder.

Taking advantage of the distraction Sasuke broke through the restraints tackling Sasori smashing the puppet. A black cloth floated to the end of the room. The cloth took the form of a man in an Atkatsuki Jacket with red hair and brown eyes.

Kankuro's eyes widened with surprise. Sasori had disappeared twenty years ago, his face never been seen till now. And now he looked exactly the same as he had twenty years ago. The puppet masters eyes darted then to the skeletal demon, then to a man in red. "What is happening here?

Sasuke heard the puppet master and reverted back normal form. "Quick version I can transform into a demon and the man in red works for the gonna be a problem?"

Kankuro's eyes darted to Sasori. "You could be a ten legged hippo and I wouldn't care just as long as we save Gaara."

"Good." Sasuke said as he transformed again.

Sasori pulled out a scroll slowly opening it. "This is my favorite puppet. He was also the most difficult to add to my collection." A puppet in a black cloak with long black hair appeared. Kankuro's expression switched from surprise to horror. The puppet before him was the third Kazekage. The young puppeteer recognized his face as he walked through the Kazekage's hall everyday of his life. Knowing what a human puppet can do Kankuro now wished he had not been so ignorant of learning about the dead.

Centurious seeing the giant golem here summoned the thirteen leapers to grab the three unconscious ninja. Sasuke made a move to protect his friends but was grabbed by the iron sand. Kankuro seeing this moved his golem in to take Sasori. Sasori feeling the shadow to the golem quickly moved right. Centurious launched a fireball at Kankuro who barely dodged before shifting the iron golem returning fire. Sasuke freed by Kankuro's actions tossed multiple shuriken. Five of the leapers were quickly dispatched. The seven that were left kept working on the task assigned to them. The ninja pulled out more weapons only to be hit again with iron sand. The demon glared at the puppet master before unleashing his fire blast jutsu. Sasori created a wall of iron sand deflecting the attack. As soon as the fire died down Iron bullets shot out of the wall cutting through Sasuke.

"This technique is similar to the host of Shukaku." Sasori spoke up. "But unlike the current Kazekage this sand is indestructible." The sand transformed into two a giant demon wind shuriken that made their way to Sasuke.

Meanwhile Kankuro was barely holding his own against the sorcerer. The left arm opened a compartment on the lower part as he shot four shuriken. Centurious held out a hand reversing the attack toward the puppet master. Kankuro moved his golem intercepting the attack. He had no idea what he was up against. The masked warrior was constantly using everything around him but never made any hand signals. It was unfathomable. All he new was he had to hold his ground until Sasuke stopped Sasori.

Sasuke dodged the shuriken again as the shots fireballs at his opponent. Sasori used the iron sand to block the attack. "You know I don't think two is enough. Let's go to four." The puppet master said creating the weapons from the iron sand.

Sasuke, having enough of dodging, stood tall and focused on his Mangekyo sharigan. The large shuriken flew at Sasuke who remained still standing his ground. Black flames covered his body replacing the orange one. The blades struck passing through the demon ninja melting upon impact. Sasori watched as iron melted leaving a trail. "No. It can't be."

"Surprise." Sasuke said before unleashing a black flame dragon blast engulfing the third Kazekage and his iron sand.

Sasori leaped back filled completely with fear. A noise to the left caught everyone's attention as thy saw Kakashi killing the last of the leapers with his chidori.

"Centurious." He called getting the sorcerer's attention. "Our partnership is dissolved. Deidara was right. We never should have gotten involved with you." With that said the puppet master ran off

"Go after him!" Sasuke shouted at Kankuro before turning to Centurious. "I'll deal with this one."

Kankuro chased after his quarry as Centurious' watched the puppet masters leave. His hand glowed as he manipulated the labyrinth to lock Sasori.

The puppet master found himself locked in a room realizing Centurious had trapped him.

"Problem?" Kankuro asked entering the room.

Kankuro stood face to face with his old adversary Sasori. "I am surprised to see that you survived our last encounter. My poison should have finished you off." The elder puppet master said.

"Well I guess I'm just full of surprises aren't I." Kankuro shot back.

"A common theme all puppet warriors share." Sasori called. "I see that the large puppet certainly is durable, but let's see how he does against these." Sasori pulled out a scroll and unleashed fifty puppets. The golem rushed forward started attacking as he defended his master, who immediately released a clown like pupped with multicolored hair and a red nose. The golem pulled back as the clown moved in.

"Is this suppose to be a joke?" Sasori asked.

"Yes." Kankuro replied. "And it's on you." The clown immediately unleashed multiple explosive tags. The golem quickly laid on the ground as Kankuro hid behind shielding himself from the explosion. As soon the blast died down Kankuro stepped out from behind the golem scanning the area. The sand ninja soon saw a pile of puppets in one area. Immediately a wave of fire shot out of the pile engulfing the puppet master. Sasori walked out of the pile his body transformed into a puppet with two a spinning blades on each lower arm and a steel rope where his stomach should be. The living puppet walked over to his burned quarry making sure he was truly dead. After a closer look Sasori's eyes widened in surprise as he discovered a puppet among the flames. Sasori turned around immediately barely dodging the massive fist coming at him.

The golem clasp both hand together before dropping them down. Quickly the puppet man dodged the attack before lifting his arms up shooting strings of fire. Kankuro leaped left returning fire forcing his enemy to move. Sasori quickly switched scrolls firing high pressured water over powering the golem's fire. The back of the golems arms shifted as it reinforced and blocked the water. The pressure pushed the golem back until Kankuro started marching forward. Just as the iron man was on top of the puppet master Kankuro dropped down. Sasori slid to the side and to attack with blades spinning hard. Sparks started flying as they grinded into the armor. Kankuro pulled back and let loose a blaze of fire from his left hand as Sasori moved right to inspect the damage he had done. Smiling the puppet master could see and easy opening in the upper right arm. The steal rope came to life as it charged attempting to pierce Kankuro's skin. Kankuro swat the attack away before countering with fire. Sasori lifted himself into the air attempting to get a look at what survived the explosion. To his dismay not much survived leaving Sasori to fend for himself. Switching back to fire the living puppet blasted his adversary. Kankuro moved forward not worrying about the flames. Sasori increased the fire attempting to cook his opponent. Kankuro reached his target grabbing Sasori's head crushing it in his iron hand causing the puppets body to fall lifelessly to the ground.

After Kankuro exited the room Sasori's body came to life. The body walked around the room before picking up a head heavily burned on the left side. Sasori placed his new head on his body before deciding to leave.


	16. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Marvel or Naruto

Escape

Sasuke's eyes remained locked on the sorcerer who stared back. "Congratulations. You have won." Centurious stated, "But I am a sore loser." The sorcerer raised his hands as the entire labyrinth started shaking. "Prepare for a one way trip to Hell!"

Sasuke realized what was happening and turned to Kakashi, "Sensei! Get Naruto and Hinata out of here. I'll keep Centurious busy!"

"No!" Kakashi replied. "I won't leave you again."

"We don't have time! You also have to find Gaara, Kankuro, and Lee. Now go!" Kakashi knowing Sasuke was right he grabbed the two and ran to find the others. As soon as his sensei left Sasuke turned to Centurious. "Now let's end this."

The sorcerer swung his arms forward blasting Sasuke with psionic energy. The demon ninja rolled with the attack landing down on one knee as he unleashed a dragon blast jutsu. Centurious raised a wall blocking the fire. Sasuke rushed forward leaping into the air attack with his flaming chidori. Centurious moved right striking with a hard kick that sent the demon ninja back. "Surprised. I am skilled in hand to hand combat as well as magic."

The sorcerer opened his mouth unleashing his own dragon blast. Sasuke absorbed the flames as he rushed forward continuing the battle.

Elsewhere Gaara, Matsuri, and Lee felt the labyrinth shaking. "Shake shake shake! Shake shake shake! Shake your booty!" Lee sang as his two companions began to worry.

"What now?" Gaara shouted.

"We leave now." Matsuri shouted grabbing Gaara with her good arm as she began looking for the exit.

"We can't leave. We don't know who is still here." Gaara argued.

"Don't care. We go!" The she-hulk insisted as she kicked a whole in the wall.

Gaara used his sand to grab Lee. "Hey! Gai sensei I'm flying!"

Elsewhere Kakashi was hurrying through the hall until he ran into the Iron Golem before falling to the ground. Kakashi looked up to see the Golem but Kankuro was nowhere to be found. "What is happening? Where is Sasuke?" Kankuro's voice called from inside the iron man.

"Kankuro?" Kakashi asked looking him over.

"What is happening?" Kankuro demanded.

"We have to go." The ninja said picking himself back up. "We need to find the Kazekage and be quick. The place is sinking."

"Where is Sasuke?"

"Keeping us alive. Let's hurry."

Back in the battle ground Sasuke attacked again with his flaming chidori as Centurious created a wall from the ground. The ninja crashed through swiping at sorcerer cutting through his cloth. Centurious backed away looking for any sign of blood. Seeing Sasuke had missed the sorcerer attacked with a tornado. The demon ninja locked himself into the ground digging his claws into the ground. The tornado spun harder pulling Sasuke out of the ground. Seeing his quarry locked in the whirlwind Centurious unleashed a blast of lighting. Sasuke screamed in agony as fell to the ground. "It appears Lord Mephisto fears were unfounded." Centurious said triumphantly.

Sasuke lifted his head blasting a waving of fire covering his opponent. As the fire died down Centurious remained where he was, his clothing and skin burned. The sorcerer glared at his quarry raising one arm causing ice crystals to attack Sasuke.

Elsewhere Kankuro and Kakashi were running through the halls trying to find Gaara and Lee. "This is insane! Place is a maze how are we suppose find anyone in such a short time?" Kankuro complained. Sudden the wall to their left fell as She-Hulk stood there holding Gaara. Wasting no time Kakashi and Kankuro moved in to attack. A wall of sand appeared stopping the two immediately.

"Stop!" Garra shouted. "She is a friend." The warriors looked at the green woman with surprise then looked at the Kazekage. "It's a long story. What's going on here?"

"Another long story. Have you seen Lee?" Kakashi quickly replied.

"I believe I can fly." Lee sang from behind Gaara and She-Hulk.

"He is with us. Seems to be in some kind of drunk state." Gaara replied.

"Good." Kakashi hand Kankuro Naruto and Hinata. "Get everyone out of here I'm going back for Sasuke."

Sasuke dodged the icicles locking himself in hand to hand combat. Sasuke through a hard right that Centurious blocked attacking his a hand spear at the throat. His quarry spun around to dodge following with a heel kick towards the head.

The demon ninja broke through the defense with a hard kick knocking the helmet off of the sorcerer. Centurious stood up revealing himself as an old man as he glared at Sasuke. The sorcerer dropped to one knee slamming his hands on the ground as Spikes started to rise. The demon ninja leaped back as the ground became a death trap. After the spike pit was three yards long, Ceturious stood using telekinesis to lift the spikes from pit and threw them at his opponent. Sasuke dodged every attack as he countered with his phoenix flower jutsu. Centurous created a barrier blocking the attack. "You will lose this fight. Every second we come closer to Hell and you will be at Mephisto's mercy. How do you plan to beat me then?" The sorcerer taunted.

"He doesn't." A voice said from behind. Centurious turned just as Kakashi struck the heart with his chidori.

Sasuke reverted back to normal before shouting, "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to leave you behind. Parents don't do that to their children." Kakashi replied. "Let's get out of here."

Sasuke nodded as the two started running.

Elsewhere Kankuro punched a hole through another wall finding a new hallway. "Oh come on!" Looking around the puppet master fell to his knees. "I don't believe in much, but if you up there please give us a way out."

She-hulk kicked through another wall find the desert in front of her, "We're free!"

Kankuro hearing those words replied, "Hallelujah!" Picking up Naruto and Hinata the iron man followed She-Hulk out just before the building sank under the sea of sand.

"Everyone here?" Kankuro asked.

"No." Gaara said looking where the castle was. "I don't see Sasuke or Kakashi."

Sasuke looked around for his Sensei. The place had turned black before being lit with hellfire. Sasuke immediately knew where they were and now feared for his sensei's life.

"Hello Sasuke." A voice called before a black creature with red eyes appeared. "I am the New ruler of this land. I am Black Heart son of Mephisto."

"Nice. Now where is Kakashi sensei?" The ninja snapped.

"He is safe. I mean him and you no harm. I've come bearing a gift."

"What kind of gift?" Sasuke demanded suspiciously.

"The truth about the eradication of your clan." Black Heart answered.

To Be Continued

Keep your eyes open for the upcoming spinoffs: Ino Assassin and Shikamaru Sorcerer Supreme.


End file.
